greenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sloth
Introduction The classic deduction card game Sleuth (Sid Sackson, 1971) has been reimagined for the Green Box. One card is missing from the deck, and you have to interrogate the other players in order to discover which one. Setup: Shuffle the cards, and place one card face down in the centre of the table. This is the hidden card that the players must identify. Deal the rest of the cards amongst the players so everyone gets the same number of cards. Any cards left over are placed face up on the table. Mix the tiles face down and give each player three random tiles. Place the rest face down in a draw pile. Give each player one cube in each colour. Place three cubes in each colour in a draw pile. Roll the two dice and leave them on the table. Reroll if you get a 1. Play Each turn you will ask one of the other players a question regarding the cards in her hand. To do this you may first reveal one of your own cards to all other players in order to be allowed to take something from the table. You can take either two cubes OR two tiles OR one cube and one tile OR one single die (without changing the face up value). You put the card back in your hand after everyone else has seen it. Then you must spend something you have in order to ask a question. Spending one cube allows you to ask another player how many cards of that colour she has on her hand. She must not reveal the cards, but she must answer truthfully with the correct number. If you do not have a cube of the colour you want to investigate, you may spend two cubes to ask about any colour, including black or white. Spending a tile allows you to ask another player how many cards with that symbol she has on her hand. You may spend two tiles to ask about any symbol. Spending a die allows you to instruct another player to pass you any and all cards she has with that number to you for inspection. Only you get to see the cards, but the other players get to know the number of cards. When you have inspected the cards, you pass them back to their owner. Reroll the die before returning it to the table, and roll again if you get a 1 (there are just too many 1s in the deck) You will probably want to make a note of the information you receive. To aid you in this, here is a pdf you can download which shows the complete deck six times on one sheet of paper: Winner The winner is the first player to correctly identify the hidden card selected at the start of the game. After you have completed your turn, you may try to guess what is the hidden card. Note down the card (symbol, colour and number) on paper and then check the hidden card on the table to see if you are correct. If you are, then reveal it to the other players and declare yourself the winner. If you are not correct, quietly place the card back on the table. You are now out of the game, except that you will have to continue answering questions from the other players. Category:Games Category:Adapted games Category:Deduction games Category:3-player games Category:4-player games Category:5-player games Category:6-player games Category:7-player games Category:8-player games